


Only You

by BlueLikeRose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Aliza is not frisk nor chara, Aliza is the Reader's child, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, F/F, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Homeless!Reader, Language, Mama Reed's age is up to the readers [from 20+], More'll be added as the story goes on, Mother!Reader, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Over Aliza, Pair-Bonding, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Empress Undyne Ending, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a bit protective, Sans Appear in Chapter 4[Part 2], Slow Burn, Somewhat follows Sour's Comic, Sour Apple vers, That one time where you and your kid got stuck down in a mountain filled with hungry monsters, Warnings: Horrortale, may or may not be smut it depends on the story direction, slow buildish, sort of gore?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLikeRose/pseuds/BlueLikeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After falling down into the underground; you didn’t know that you have to try to fend for yourself while trying to protect your daughter at the same time from crazed and starved creatures.</p><p>You were just hoping that the two of you would be able to escape to the surface with both  of your lives.</p><p>Especially from a short, bored, psychotic, skeleton who won’t leave you alone and… seems to have develop some sort of twisted affection for you…?</p><p>This is going to be a bumpy ride.<br/>—<br/>Title is based off of the song “Only you” from The Platters.<br/>–<br/>[HT!Sans/Reader]<br/>--<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Erm Hey guys, this idea popped up in my head one day and I decided to try to write it--  
> but I guess this could be considered a test if people want me to continue this.
> 
> OTl
> 
> But thank you guys for deciding to check this 'fic out!  
> I hope you like it;;;  
> \- -  
> Undertale(c) Toby Fox  
> Horrortale Au(c) Sour-Apple-Studios on tumblr.

The mountains you heard once before was an evil place to go to. Up, Up high the children go and disappear without a trace and go missing for months on end never to be heard of again. Legend has it, that strange creatures- monsters have you, living in the mountain. 

**Mt. Ebott.**

You remember your uncle, before he died, that he mention his son had disappeared in the middle of the night after claiming before to have heard voices in his head and in his dreams.

Which is why you worry for your daughter's safety, wondering if she'll end up disappearing oneday. You even can hear her talk in her sleep, speaking gibberish and everytime she woke up she'll be shivering like a leaf. Those plagued your thoughts from time to time whenever you had to separate from Aliza to find food or something to keep her warm during the cold nights. You worry that she'd up and leave you while you were away. She was still a little girl and the only family you have right now after her father passed.

You sigh, your head leaning back against the cold brick wall; looking up at the dark cloudy sky. The sun had already set, encasing the town in the night and moonlight glow. The two of you were in an empty alleyway, sitting down cuddling up against the wall with a torn, raggedy, blanket covering the both of you. You had found it lying down on top of a stained mattress, you didn't know who it was that 'owned' the bed but you had decided to take it. A small amount of guilt had risen up in your chest.

You also had dark bags underneath your eyes from not getting enough sleep, you had to try to keep yourself alert of your surroundings in case of anyone sneaking up on you. 

"Mama...?" 

You hear a soft voice mumbled beside you, thus gaining your attention. You look at Aliza with gentle eyes as she wakes up; rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand. 

"Aliza? Why're you awake, sweetie?" you ask softly, rubbing your forearm with your hand- which is wrapped around her shoulders. 

She takes her time to look around as if she is looking for something before her eyes settled on yours; shaking her head. "Erm, it's nothing. I...I," she stutters, cuddling back up against your side. "I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare? What was it about?" you say, a sad smile appearing on your lips. 

"Um, I don't remember..." Aliza replies, albeit nervous, as she wraps her arm around your waist. You sigh, she never tells you about the nightmares she haves sometimes, which is rising your suspicions about those 'dreams'. But, you can tell when Aliza is lying, she always had a slight rise of pitch in her voice. Though you wanted to press her more about it but decided to just leave it be. She'll tell you when she's ready.

You hope she'll tell you soon.

You kiss the top of her head.

"It's alright, honey, mama will always be here for you if you need her." you say warmly.

She mumbles okay then slowly begin to close her eyes, drifting off to sleep. 

You stay awake for a few hours before sleep begins to overtake you. Going three days without any sleep caught up with you. Eyes start to grow heavy before they finally close.

It was still night time near daylight by time you start to wake up, just in time to hear small pitter patter feet moving far away from you. And an empty space beside you. 

You sit up with a start looking at your side to see Aliza is missing. Your heart beat start to pick up at the sight of your daughter missing, she left you. No, not her, not your child, you couldn't bare to lose your only family and you didn't want to be alone. 

You rush to get up off of the ground by pulling yourself up by putting your hand on the cold wall; Knocking the blanket off of you in the process. 

You run off after the young girl in a purple dress, calling out her name..

\---  
-


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down you go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!;; I decided to continue, I hope this chapter is okay.
> 
> If you like, please go ahead and leave a comment to tell me what you think! Thank you!
> 
> Enjoy!

-  
Lights from the street lamps shine down your path as you rush on, determined to find your runaway child. Although only temporary, daylight is showing more in the sky, however, the clouds weren't clearing, instead gathering together and beginning to turn into a darker shade.

This was about time you would've been looking for shelter for you and your daughter to stay in to shield yourself from the rain. 

You've been searching everywhere for Aliza, ever since she ran off from you a few hours ago. 

Until you take another turn near the park.

"Aliza!" you shout, spotting a flash of lavender dress taking a turn around a building down into another alleyway. You chase after the color running from you, going through the almost empty park, screaming for her to stop. You can feel your legs burning from pushing them too hard but it didn't matter to you. What matters is trying to stop the nine-year-old from leaving you and to keep her safe. 

Before you knew it, you come across a road where some cars are passing by in colored blurs. Looking around for her, you end up spotting Aliza's small form on the other side; disappearing behind another building. You curse under your breath, wondering how you're going to get by without being flattening like a pancake. How did that girl even get by? You thought to yourself, she must've had some way to get by-- she couldn't have dash through the road. You glance both ways up the sidewalks looking for a way around but couldn't see a quicker way to get by...

You stare at the road for a moment, nervous, hoping that you'd be able to get by without getting hit. 

Taking one uneasy step forward on the road you gasp, flinching back when a car drove by in front of you. 

Okay, okay, You can do this, just...

You take a few steps back from the road, not noticing the weird stares you were getting from other people.

You push your legs to run across the road with adrenaline still pumping through your veins.

A person screamed out, asking about what are you doing?! 

You ignore it as you narrowly miss one vehicle that almost hit you and had to roll over another car's hood-- causing them to stop, honking a horn at you. You stop in between cars rushing on each side of you then hurry over to the other side.

Taking one glance back at the road and realization comes over you.

You survive going through a road.

...And almost had a heart attack.

One wrong move and you would've died right then and there.

Turning away you continue your chase.

**0000 0**

You thought you finally almost caught up with Aliza, she took you through the small town straight into the woods towards the mountain. You call out her name again and she takes one look back at you, a look of guilt, as she continues on.

You end up tripping over a tree root in the ground making you fall down into the dirt. You stumble back up off from the ground, not minding the scraps on your hands and go after her.

You were so tired of running, your heartbeat is pounding against the front of your ribcage, and you're panting so hard that you had to take a breather. Only if for a moment. 

About time you caught up with her, She was already going up the mountain path, leaving you behind as she moves further and further away from you.

"ALIZA! Why are you running away from me!?" you say before she stops, turning to look back at you. "Aliza?!"

"I..I'm so sorry mama, I have to." the brunette replies, then run up the path again. 

"Don't you dare-- Aliza!" 

You follow after her.

**000**

The two of you are finally at the top of Mt. Ebott. 

But you lost her. 

The Fog is covering the area as the rain start falling in little droplets or water. The dark trees rotten with a few that are lying on the ground while other trees stand tall over you. Some of the grass is even dying, leaving only rocks and dirt.

Overall the place gave you an uneasy feeling, considering how dark it looks up here with the dark gray clouds. You wanted to get her and get out of this place. 

 

You walk forward, hugging yourself, as you try to search around in the fog. The grass underneath your feet crunching at each step you take.

Up ahead you can see a small figure up ahead.

Aliza? 

The more you walk towards, it the more things got clearer enough for you to see who it was Aliza. 

She was just standing there until you place your hand on her small and bony shoulder. Aliza jumps slightly then let her gaze look up at you with eyes that are the same color as yours.

You turn her to face you with both of your hands on her shoulder as you crouch down to her level; giving her a stern look filled with worry.

"What on earth were you doing running away like that!? You just up and left so suddenly-- you worried me sick, Aliza!" you scolded, pulling her into a tight hug. "We need to get out of here right now-!"

"...We can't." she protests, pulling back away from you. "We have to help, them!" 

You stare at her confused on what she was saying. You never heard her say anything about saving anyone before. Shaking your head, you glance at the large, deep, deep, hole embedded in the ground in front of you. Was this how those people died? Dropping down to their deaths? 

You briefly notice cracks surrounding the hole around it, ones that you were currently standing on top of.

"I don't know what you meant, but, No, we're leaving right now-- we have no business being here, this place is too dangerous for you." you move to stand up, grabbing Aliza's arm to try to pull her along with you but she pulled back, refusing to move away.

"We can't, mama! They need us!" she cries, trying to struggle out of your grip. Her pulling you back surprise you a bit, she actually moved you back with her by only a bit. "Please, we have to help them!"

"Help?" you question, feeling slightly frustrated at her protests. Whatever it was were saying to her, those voices. music, whatever was pulling her here, they were just trying to take her away. "Aliza-- Whatever you heard don't listen to them." 

"But--!"

**Crack**

The both of you pause.

You can hear more cracking sounds coming from somewhere.

Looking down, you can see large cracks spreading underneath Aliza's feet near yours. 

You are suddenly filled with...

 **FEAR**.

"ALIZA, _MOVE_ \--" you try to warn her but the ground starts crumbling up, causing the two of you to scream as the ground gives out under you. 

Soon the two of you are falling deep, deep, down into the hole as you hold onto your baby tightly.

Everything blacks out.

...

You open your eyes staring up at the hole you just fell down into.

_Y-you're alive?_

You can... smell something flowery and sweet?

And something soft?

Sitting up, you check your daughter that was still in your arms. She's just starting to wake up.

You sigh in relief, thankful that she wasn't hurt anywhere. You then decide to check your surroundings to find yourselves lying in a bed of yellow buttercups. In what looks like...a cave?

A warm light was shining down over you two.

_But wasn't it raining?_

"Mama..?" Aliza mumbled, opening her eyes to glance around too.

"Honey, where are we?"  
-  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I don't know if the dodging the cars was okay, if it's outrageous-- then sorry about that?  
> -Lowkey using this story to help with improving my writing. //lies down.  
> -Hope this wasn't moving too fast


	3. Crisp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliza and you meet a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's a new chapter! Hope everything is okay. OTL
> 
> Sorry for any grammar errors and spelling mistakes. And if what Aliza is saying doesn't make sense- ;;
> 
> I just finished this up on my phone before going to bed
> 
> Gnight

\----

"Honey, where are we?" you say, glancing down at Aliza who had small yellow petals in her hair from the sweet smelling flowers. The scent from the flowers almost had a calming effect on you, complete with the warm light shining down from above.

These flowers were apparently soft enough to protect you from falling to your death. You can make out the walls but only faintly through the darkness surrounding you but the light. You still couldn't believe that the two of you survived from a one-thousand feet fall! Just thinking about what would've happened if those flowers weren't here.

"I don't know," Aliza says, moving away from you a bit to reach for a single buttercup. She plucks it out of the bed of yellow colored flowers to bring it up to her nose to take a sniff. "But we're alive?" Aliza turns to give you a small smile.

"We're alive, thank god, but you shouldn't have just up and left like that, Aliza." you tut, picking out the flowers from her hair, unknowing of the ones stuck on your own. "What had gotten into you? I was scared to death."

Her eyebrows knit together as her smile tip down into a guilty frown. "I...remember I told you I've been h-having nightmares?"

You raise an eyebrow then nod your head, urging her to go on.

She takes a moment before finally telling you.

"I've been...having nightmares of someone, a boy."

A boy?

"A boy?" you say your thoughts out loud, wondering what boy was she talking about. Sudden thoughts about your late nephew mentioning nightmares swirled in your mind. "W-what did he look like? What was he telling you--?"

Aliza hesitates for another moment.

"H-he was wearing a green sweater with a single yellow stripe-- dark brown hair? Or light brown? A funny smile-- I can't remember a lot. He... was really scary," Aliza mumbles the last part, looking down at the flower in her hand. "He kept telling me things and I felt like I had to go. I'm sorry mama, I di-didn't mean to make you worry." Aliza moves to wrap her little arms around you, mumbling "I'm sorry"s. 

You slowly wrap your arms around her, resting the side of your face on her head. Whoever it was telling your daughter this, did it to other defenseless children. But, there had to be a way out of this place, an exit maybe? somewhere? 

While still hugging her you fail to notice a single flower moving in the bed. 

"Howdy!"

The two of you pause at the sound of another's voice that sound boyish and youthful? You turn to look to see who that was that sounded like a child before your eyes land on a flower. His petals and steam didn't seem as bright and colorful like the rest of the bed, instead, they were slightly palish in color. He only had one forest green eye, staring up at you both as you two stare back. 

A flower that has only one eye?! And was talking??

You pull Aliza into a protective hold as the two of you start screaming at the sight of the creepy, flower, creature, one-eyed thing??

How did a flower even move and talk in the first place? It was unheard of! It doesn't even have a mouth.

"Shh, shh! Please stop screaming! I can't hurt you, I can't really do anything. See?" the flower reassures, waving his leafs up and down. Thus Aliza and you stop screaming but you're still holding her, staring at the creature with a weary look; wondering if he was just lying to you and was going to try to cause harm towards both Aliza and you. 

"What...H-How are you even t-talking and moving...?!" you stutter in disbelief.

"Why~ magic, of course! Lots and lots of it!" the flower replies, then snickers at your look fill with confusion.

"Um, excuse me? Where are we?" Aliza asks softly, causing the flower to turn their attention onto her instead of you. Honestly, seeing that one big eye just staring at you, unblinking, sent shivers down your spine. If it was up to you, you would've climbed up out of this weird place with Aliza in your arms, and swore to never come back here again. Now that you think about it, how many creatures like this is down here? 

"Welcome to the underground, the two of you are humans, right? Another one of you fallen down by accident right? Two? That's surprising. I guess that makes you two the clumsy and stupid types, right? Not to be mean or anything-- why are you staring at me like that, human?" the flower asks, you can see two little sweat beads on the side of his face as you give him a stern glare for that rude comment. You may be weirded out by the creature, but you wouldn't take any mean comments directed at your daughter. And you included. You glare at him for another second then stop and he sighs in relief.

"Anyways," he offers out his leaf like some kind of hand, as if he was asking for a handshake from either of you.  
Aliza glances up at you before she hesitantly reaches her hand out to try to hold his little leaf. 

"Aliza, no--!" you try to warn her but she already is shaking the 'hand' delicately in her own, the flower's eyes brighten. He didn't seem to be trying to hurt your daughter.

"You can call me, Flowey, Flowey the Flower, and you two can consider me as your best friend," he says.

"Because, well, seeing down here, **i t' s E a t o r b e E a t e n**. . ."

You flinch back at the slight gravely tone Flowey took on, unconsciously pulling Aliza in close as possible as she let's out small scared whimpers. You knit your eyebrows together, staring fearfully at the flower. You were about to get up while carrying Aliza in your arms, away from Flowey, before the flower speaks again in his boyish voice.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you two-- say, here, why don't you just take me with you in one of your pockets?" Flowey suggests, swaying himself side to side as his petals move back and forth with him in opposite directions. "I mean, with me at least you'll have a friend down here. And neither of us want to be here either, right?" he stops swaying, looking up at you and Aliza with a hopeful light in his eyes. "What do you think, friends? Want to give little ol' me a shot?"

You honestly almost smile at the flower's almost cute antics, even though he looks creepy with that unblinking eye, he is almost cute too in a weird sort of way. You loosen your grip on Aliza before you hear a sound of giggling coming from her small form. You look down at the brunette, to see a cute smile showing on her face. 

A smile just like her father's.

"Aw, you look kinda cute when you smile," Flowey says, tilting his head to the side. If he had a mouth he would probably be smiling right now too. Maybe you can trust the little guy for now at least. Since he may know his way around this place and maybe know a way out to the surface.

But you were going to be carrying him in _your_ pocket instead of letting him stay in your daughter's.

"Alright, alright, you win. Let me just..." you start, moving to get up after letting go of Aliza...

Without any warning, the flower that was standing safely and unharmed in front of you suddenly is set aflame. The burning smoke scent from the screeching flower hits your nose as you scream; moving to pull Aliza back into a protective hold, clutching her head to your chest to shield her from the burst of flames and the sight of the flower being burnt alive.

You close your eyes as there is a flash of a bright blinding light before the screaming in the room finally settles down. 

When the light disappears, Aliza looks up from your chest after you loosen your hold on her head and gasp at seeing the Flower burnt down into nothing but ashes. You stare sadly down at the ashes that were once Flowey the Flower, Nothing was there anymore, your promises of maybe a...friend didn't come to fruition.

"Why..." Aliza hiccups, tears drifting down her face before turning to bury her head against you, wrapping her arms around you tightly. You gently rub at her back as she sobs into your chest. You softly shush her, telling her that it's okay, it's okay. He's in a better place now.

"My children..."

A soft voice pierces the silence, causing you to pause and turn around to look behind you where the voice is coming from. Your eyes widen when large, white, furry, hands reach out from the darkness into the shining light. You unknowingly shiver as the hands place themselves on your shoulders near your neck. The hairs ticking your neck.

Aliza, feeling you shaking, goes to look up at you in concern. Her eyebrows knit together, wondering what's wrong until she saw the furry hands and the fear you're wearing on your face. "M-Mama?" the girl whispers, hearing footsteps getting closer.

"Oh, my." 

Out into the light appears a large goat creature, she was dressed up in a robe in the same color shade as Aliza's, but a slight darker version of lavender. The robe has long sleeves that had a few tears on the edges, the biggest tear you notice is the one in the chest area. 

Almost as if someone ripped it out. 

Her white colored furr was messy, a few pieces of strands sticking up from her floppy ears and the top of her head; where her small horns rest upon. 

You also notice a bit of dust on her dress.

Her green eyes are wide as she gazes down at you and Aliza with a soft look on her face. Almost in a way how a parent looks at their own children when they see them in distress. Now that the goat creature us close by, kneeling down on her knees beside you, you can smell something sweet like butterscotch and cinnamon.

The goat woman wraps her arms around you both, letting you feel the warmth radiating off her.

"How awful of them to cause you harm and to children no less? Please do not worry, my dears, you're _safe now._ "

\------  
\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know what you think, if you want!


	4. A Mother's Resolution? [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Summary: Sometimes a mother knows what's best for their child, sometimes they are right, then sometimes they are wrong.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated, this chapter took a while to write but since it's going to be pretty long- i decided to seperate this chapter in parts, I might have some fun writing the 2nd chapter but I was waiting a bit for Sour to update her comic before I write more, so I'll know how the world is to be able to incorporate it into my writing. If that makes sense?
> 
> But sorry for any grammar mistakes or anything, if you spot something incorrect then feel free to let me know.  
> I hope things look okay, or make sense.
> 
> Thank you for reading!; Please be sure to leave a comment if you want to!

-

_"...You're safe now..."_

She had said those words softly as she had taken you both into her arms into a warm hug. She did this for only a few moments then pull away, although she haves a paw-- hand? resting on top of Aliza's head and one on your shoulder, gazing down at you with a gentle smile. "Now, that you have calm down. My name is TORIEL, the caretaker of these ruins. May I know your names? Are you perhaps related? Siblings?" she asks, looking between Aliza and you. 

You adjust your sitting to turn around to face her, staring up in awe at the tall goat, for some reason you feel at ease around this creature's presence. Almost makes you feel safe.

Still, you couldn't forget her burning the flower alive. But it looks like she doesn't realize what she has just done.

Aliza, with your single arm wrap around her, fidgets at the end of her skirt under Toriel's curious gaze.

"M-my name is Aliza, m-miss." Aliza says, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

“Oh, um, I'm Aliza's mother, my name is...” you reply, telling her your name-- although albeit hesitant. You may feel safe around her, but you didn't actually know her or what she could actually do to you. But... she seems nice.

“Y-you're a mother? Her mother? Oh, my...!” Toriel softly gasps as her eyes widen in surprise before her expression softens. “A mother and her child; it's a good thing that I have gotten here just in time to save you from that miserable creature. Please, you should come with me,” Toriel stands up, taking a step back, and hold her hand out in front of your forms; waiting for you to take a hold of it in your own hand. “I'll take you somewhere safe.”

You stare at the waiting hands.

Should you go with her? She was the only chance you have right now to find a way out.

“Mama?”

At the sound of Aliza's voice, you give her a reassuring look then move to stand up with her beside you. You reach your hand out towards her-- stopping only for a few seconds in midair before you place it into her hand. “I...okay, thank you.”

“You're welcome-- let's return to my home! I'll cook you two up a warm meal!”

As you start to walk away with Toriel along with Aliza holding on to your hand. You didn't notice when your daughter let go of your hand, thus you turn to look behind you to see her running away from the flower bed, her hand in her dress pocket, to return back to holding your hand.

Toriel continues to talk as she leads you out of the place, heading towards wherever she is taking you. Talking about how you'll be so happy to have a peaceful place, where you can raise your daughter in peace.

A smile appears on your face.  


...

She had taken you through various 'puzzles' all with not leaving you two alone through it. Sometimes just dragging along.

About time you three reach her house, the colors and smell of it gave off a homely aura. The smell of butterscotch and cinnamon wafts through the air, a hint of flowers are mixed in with it, giving the air a warm like smell. The floors were made of wood in this area, although some of them came in different colors if you looked down the hallway, the living area was a mix of light beige and a slightly darkish shade of the color on the walls. While the hallway was colored in two different shades of yellow, you notice that there were buttercups sitting in clear, stained, glass vases, which have a white floral design across it.

The flowers, as she takes you down the hallway, you notice at a closer look- they look like they're wilting. A few petals had already fallen onto the table.

"Come now, follow me." Toriel says, leading you towards a door between two.  
Toriel large paws rest on top of your heads and you look up at her to see a sad gentle smile on her face. "My children, unfortunately, I only have one room for one of you. Another is my room if you wish to stay in it, my dear," she says, looking over at you. “The two of you can rest while I cook your food. You must be very tired.”

You watch as Aliza walks from under Toriel's hand towards the door; opening it to reveal a room that resembles a child's room. From where you can see, the room was colored with red walls and beige colored furniture with red accents. The room looks dark from what you assume the lights being out. There's also few different sorts of different colored toys lying on the floor, scattered about. Aliza walks in looking around for herself before running back out, a big happy smile on her face, to hug Toriel. 

Toriel lets out a giggle, patting at Aliza's head as she repeatedly says 'thank you' before hugging you next.

“Excuse me, Toriel?” you say after Aliza goes back into the room. “Would it be alright if I stayed in the same room as Aliza? The both of us were always together, before we...fell.” you didn't exactly feel comfortable leaving your child alone in an stranger's house. 

Toriel looks like she's thinking for a moment before she replies.

“Are you sure, my child?... I suppose you could." Toriel says, she dips in through the door to see Aliza moving away from the bed carrying a yellow, stuffed, dog toy in her hands. She looks back at you after taking a quick glance at the bed. “Yes, it seems like it'll be able to hold you both. I understand your need to be near her. It is a mother's job to protect and care for their young.” Toriel had a faraway look on her face for only a moment before she shakes her head.

Toriel then urges you and Aliza to get some rest, that she'll be back to wake you up once the food is ready. Thus you went into the room, shutting the door behind you.

“Aliza? What's that you got there?” you ask, moving to sit on the floor with her.

The toy you can tell look worn from the eye missing and a small tear on it's neck. If you had any sewing equipment, and found the missing button eye, you might have been able to fix it. Maybe. 

“I found it by the bed...” Aliza yawns, moving a hand up to rub at the sleepiness in her eyes...

“Well, I think it's about time for you to head to bed yourself, come on.” you urge her to get up off of the floor and lead her over to climb up in the bed with you. 

Lying down on your side, you have to curl in a little around Aliza as she sleeps under the covers with you, snuggling with the toy close to you. The bed itself was a tad smaller than you, but it's to be expected since this is a kid's bedroom. But you couldn't risk leaving Aliza by herself, down here you needed to be there to protect her. 

Thinking back to how Toriel had that sad expression on her face, you wonder if she was a mother too once. That might explain her having a children's room with toys.

“Good night, Mama...” Aliza mumbles, her eyes drifting closed.

“Night, baby.” you smile when soon after you start hearing light snoring noises.

You soon drift off to sleep.

You were so tired...

\---

When you wake up, the door opens with a soft creaking noise then you hear a voice call out your name and Aliza's, who stirs awake at the sound of Toriel's voice; rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Time to wake up! Your food is ready! I baked an butterscotch, cinnamon, pie! I'm sure the two of you will love it, and I have a special present for Aliza as well when you two come to the kitchen~" Toriel sings, she let's out a small giggle, then walks away leaving the door ajar.

Your daughter gets up out of the bed after you move to sit up; rubbing at your tired eyes. The bed was so soft and comfortable you almost didn't want to get up. Despite feeling kind of cramped in it, the slight soreness in your neck agrees.

She place the toy back down and sitting prop up against the bed's cherry, wooden, leg.

"Miss Toriel is really nice, I really wanna know what kind of present she got me! Do you think It's another, I dunno', toy? Or maybe chocolate? I hope Its chocolate. I haven't had that for monthss!" Aliza continues to talk filled with excitement. She was normally quiet, but when it came to being excited she talks a lot.

It brought a smile to your face to see her like this again. 

"We'll just have to find out, now come on, gotta go before the food gets cold." you giggle, watching as she nods her head before running out the door with you in tow.

Now sitting at the table with the warmth and light from the fireplace and the smell of cinnamon and butterscotch gives you comfort. A slice of pie is place down in front of you-there us a faint tap noise as they were put down, and one place down in front of Aliza, who is now wearing a dark, green, ribbon in her hair. 

A present received from Toriel herself.

"Awh, isn't she just the cutest thing in her new present! One of the children that had passed by recently had given It to me." she said as she had placed the plates down. "Of course, she was a little pushy, but I believe every humans can change," Her eyes narrow slightly, he gaze slides over to you. "Don't you agree?" 

The look in her eyes kind of unnerved you, almost as if she was testing you? You think carefully about your answer to the odd question:

“...Yes, I believe that a person could change; but somewhere deep inside, there are some that never do. Both humans and, uh, I suppose monsters too?” you stutter, you feel your cheeks flush under her calculating stare until her gaze softens.

“I see...” she says, a small smile returning to her face.

"Thank you, miss Toriel!" Aliza says then grabs her fork to dig in. "This is so good!"

"Why, thank you and you are most welcome, my child." Toriel replies happily, as she stands over you too with a bright smile. "My, your daughter is so well behaved. You've raised her so well!"

"Thanks, Toriel. By the way, this looks really good I never really tried anything like this." you say, a silver fork in hand as you look at the butterscotch and cinnamon pie.

"You're very much welcome, go ahead and please try it, I'm sure you'll enjoy it like your sweet, little, daughter here." she gestures to Aliza who us almost finish with her slice. 

Was this even real? A dream maybe? 

Could the both of you be knocked out, lying on the ground dying? Dreaming?

That flower said it was a 'eat or be eaten' world down here, but the goat woman doesn't seem at all that bad so far. But you get kind of a bad feeling somewhere in your gut, telling you the opposite. 

Your mother always told you to listen to your instincts.

You decide to try and ignore the feeling- if she wanted to cause harm, she would've done it when you two were asleep.

Right?

Digging the fork into the perfectly, golden brown crust and yellow gooeyness, you take a bite of the piece of pie and your mouth is unexpectedly filled with the, rich, gooey, sweet taste and lovely blend of butterscotch and cinnamon, it almost melts in your mouth at the burst of flavor.

To you, it actually taste a bit like caramel, a slightly stronger kind.[?]

"Toriel, you defiantly have to give me lessons on cooking! Because this is the best pie I have ever tasted." you compliment, causing Toriel to let out a laugh, watching as you almost eat the whole thing. Aliza you notice has already finish her slice.

"I'm glad that the two of you like it, if you wish for more I can always bring another slice!" Toriel says, cheerfully, clasping her hands together. 

This place seem too good to be true.

\--

After dinner was over, you are helping Toriel clean up the dishes while Aliza played in the living room with a toy from her room. She insist that she could take care of it herself but you decline; saying that it was the least you could do after she had taken you and Aliza in. Two complete strangers at that.

Normally people wouldn't do that, and by what Flowey told you, she could've gobbled you up and be done with it all. But instead she took you in out of the kindness in her heart.

 

You're still weary of her, after all you still do not know what her intentions are from inviting you into her home then feeding Aliza and you. You briefly think back to the storybook you had used to read back when you were young, the situation was similar in a few aspects but not all.

“Are you feeling alright, [Name]?” 

You're snapped out of your thoughts at the sound of the goat woman's voice, then turn your attention to her with a sheepish look on your face; noticing the wet dish she is holding out to you.

“I'm okay, I was just thinking.” you say, drying off a wet dish with a fluffy pink towel.

“I see, may I inquire about what you were thinking of?” she asks, looking at you with curious eyes as you place the dry plate on top of the other dried dish.

“Well,” you start, lying resting your palms on the counter behind you while leaning back. “I was just thinking of why did you even bring us here-- don't get me wrong, I appreciate that you took us in and given us food and a nice warm bed, just want to know why.”

“...Because, I couldn't stand by and watch two humans die. Especially now since I found that you're a mother alone with her child down here,” Toriel sighs, moving to place the cleaned dishes up into the cabinet. Her eyes lower down to her hand place on the counter. 

“At least here you and your child is safe from harm, I can protect you for as long as I can.”

There was one question that kept nagging at you in your head.

“...Did you used to be a mother yourself?” you say before hearing a soft gasp.

The kitchen is engulfed in silence.

“Yes.”

\--

Later that night...

-

You feel so sick.

You 're currently bent over and holding a pot as you're throwing up chunks into it, your eyes were watery and your throat is burning from the ache. Your daughter is throwing up as well into another pot beside you.

Toriel is over you, both hands rubbing your backs gently, mumbling comforting words.

Earlier you we're doing fine until your daughter mention that she felt sick. You figure that she could've caught a stomach bug before and after you two fell underground; but later on you started feeling nauseated, your mouth was burning slightly and watering. Your stomach was churning. The next thing you knew: you were dry heaving over a pot, puking your guts out. Your daughter was in along with the ride aswell. You didn't feel sick earlier, neither did Aliza, not until you had eaten Toriel's pie. 

"...Oh I am so sorry, my dears, I honestly had forgotten how monster food could affect humans," Toriel sighs sadly as she continues to watch over us, stroking our backs. "I hope you can forgive me."

Aliza finishes first, she lifts her head out of the putrid smelling pot to let Toriel wipe her mouth gingerly with a handkerchief. 

You lift your head up, rubbing away at your watery eyes until Toriel had brought you a cloth to wipe off your face. You knew that you were _never_ going to be letting Aliza eat any more of this 'monster' food, neither were you.

If it causes this effect on humans then it wasn't exactly made for them to eat and digest. It may taste good, but later on it'll do what it has done to us: causing a whole new world of nausea, dizziness, stomachaches, and puking up everything you had left in said stomach.

Which wasn't much mind you.

After puking that back up you felt a tad bit better. Although you still feel the room spinning.

You barely notice when Toriel said something and when you've been picked up and placed down on something soft.

You can faintly smell more cinnamon and butterscotch.

You blacked out soon after.

\-----

_"-ma...!...ake up!"_

Who's voice was that?

"-up!"

....

"Mama!"

You open your bleary eyes to stare up at a unfamiliar ceiling; wondering where were you. The last thing you can remember was feeling really sick and the nasty taste in your mouth is evidence to what happened.

"Mama!"

....

Aliza?

You push the covers down as you move to sit up and From a quick glance around you can tell this isn't the room you stayed in before. It looked different then the red themed room, instead the room it was colored with soft colored blues, the only color that stuck out through the colors was a buttercup in a flower pot.

Your eyes land on Aliza staring up at you with concern showing on her face. Moving your hand, you let it rest on her head as you stare right back with confusion; wondering what she meant by looking at...

“F-Flowey?!” you gasp, staring down at the one-eyed buttercup in an old chipped pot. The coloring of it was a faded brown with a few scratches here and there. 

But he was alive?!

“We have to get out of here, ” Flowey says, albeit nervously, “Aliza told me what happened, the upset stomach thing wasn't supposed to happen to a human. The both of you won't die here, but something a lot worse might happen to you. I'll explain after we're safe. ” 

“Come on, mama!” Aliza tugs at your arm trying to get up out of the bed, it only moved you just a bit before you decide to get up off of the bed yourself, a little confused on the situation. Why were you leaving? You thought that she had liked it here?

“W-what, worse...?” you were interrupted by the sound of a door flinging back into the wall, causing the three of you to jump at the loud banging noise, then you look over to see Toriel; standing in the middle of the doorway staring at the three of you with darkening eyes filled with anger and worry. The light behind her illuminated her form while the shadows from the darken room covered her features, but her teal colored eyes looked as if they were slightly glowing. Her gaze drifts down at the newly revived flower, who is staring right back at her with a hint of fear flickering in his eye. 

There were a few moments of silence.

Toriel walks out of the doorway slowly all the while still glaring down at the flower with hatred., her hand raising up as bright, flickering flames whirls around it “May I ask, how this pitiful creature is still alive? Well, no matter I'll just take care of them again--!” 

“FLOWEY!” Aliza shouts, moving to grab for Flowey and wrap her arms around him.

“ALIZA--!” you rush to wrap your arms around her trembling form, shielding her and Flowey from the fireballs Toriel flung out. The raging flames burn a hole through the wall as it turns the rest into dark ashes, sparks from the fire drift through the air swirling around. You think a bit of the fire had burnt a small part of your shoulder, making you wince from the burning sensation.

“You two! Unhand _that **thing** this instant!_” Toriel demands, her voice loud over the crackling flames; her hands curled up into fists.

You call out Aliza's name in a panic when she forcefully pushes herself out of your protective hold while still holding tightly onto Flowey in her arms. You take a moment to look at Aliza, wondering why she pushed away from you like that until you see the dark expression placed on her face. Your eyes widen as she glares at Toriel with narrowed slits, a hint of defiance lit up in her eyes. It didn't help much with the light from the fire casting a light over her features while darkness shadows her from behind.

She takes a step back.

“No.” 

With that single word, Aliza runs away from your outstretched arms towards the hole burnt into the wall, then flings the flower out through the scorching flames; not caring much for the consequences later on, or the way how fire singed a part of her skirt. Just as long as Flowey got out safe, they had a small chance of maybe getting out alive.

You got up off of the ground with slightly trembling legs as you rush over to your child.

A large furry hand grabs your wrist.

“ **You** are not fit to mother this child, **after all.** ”

You feel a pain in your neck as something like a needle pierces deep into your skin.

“Do not worry, I will do what is **best** for your child.”

You are thrown to the ground, weak, you try to push yourself up with your arm after hearing Aliza screaming your name. The corner of your visions turn black as you begin to lose consciousness, strangely there was a flash of green in your vision as you listen to the voices that turn distorted before everything goes dark.  


\--

-  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [!]: I haven't actually tasted butterscotch cinnamon pie before, so I don't know how it would actually taste except for doing a little researching.;;;  
> [!] I hope I wrote the conversation between Toriel and reader right, I tried to do a little bonding thing or something. ._.;;;  
> [?] Also, question, what kind of color should Reader's heart be?


	5. A Mother's Resolution? [Part 2][Sans POV]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headaches are the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any OOC'ness involved in this or any grammar/spelling mistakes or for any rushness.
> 
> I might edit this chapter later on for any errors.
> 
> I am unsure if Aliza has the ability to even reset/save/load, but I feel as if it would be Flowey that does it for her. I'll have to wait to see if it'd be confirmed.

\---  
**[Sans/POV]**  
-  
It was a hours after Papyrus had left him to his own devices that he thought about paying Toriel a visit, after all, it's been a while since he had spoken to her. The last time he had didn't exactly end well, he couldn't really remember when he had broken the 'good' news to her about the state of the underground. Maybe it was after the food supply was dwindling down into nothing? How the others were literally starving to death, weak, bloodthirsty? How their royal majesty became a total dick?

While he got closer to his destination, there was a soft knocking sound coming from within the shut doors, 

His left-hand twitches.

“sup, tori?”

“Sans, there is... something I need you to do for me,” Toriel begins, her voice was a bit muffled from behind the locked doors. “There were two humans-- there is only one left now. I did my best to slow the child down, but, If this does not work, I will need you to do this on my say; if they approach the doors, I want you to promise me: that you will kill them.”

So she already killed one and left the other? Well, he wasn't exactly the type to make any promises in any giving situation-- but he guesses he'd make an exception. He's not surprised, he only really seen a few that had managed to escape, only to meat the end of his cleaver. 

As for monsters, you'll have to get them alive, kill them too quickly and all they would end up doing is just turn to little dust particles.

Hey, he has to look out for his little bro or he would practically starve to death without Sans here to feed and look out for him during these times.

That's what a good brother would do.

“sure, i'll just wait right here for ya' to tell me when,” Sans drawls, leaning his back against the metal doors, his eye sockets shut with a faint clicking sound. “just say the word and i'll do it for you. after all, it's the least I could do.” 

“...Thank you, my friend. I would rather they die here than to go out there.”

After that, he doesn't hear anything from the other side anymore; nor anymore voices from the last time he came this way. He remembered hearing one that sounded shrill- like and childish, while the other sound more different than the other, almost had some calmness to it.

He assumes that whoever those humans were, she at least had the company. 

Too bad he wouldn't get a chance to meet them after this.

Sans decides to take alight nap because all he can do right now is wait, _wait,  
wait._

_And wait._

For her orders.

Then he'd have to go back before Papyrus find out that he had left his station

Heh.  
\- - -  
-

It was a few hours later until he heard a ruckus going on from the inside is when he opened his eye sockets; backing away from the metal doors to press the side of his skull, where an ear should've been, listening to the screaming voices.

“SANS, DO IT NOW, SANS!” a voice screeching out over rushing footsteps growing closer, and closer towards the doors; hoping for freedom beyond the ruins.

He begins to summons his magic, feeling the energy swell up from his eye as it gently drifts down into his left hand. With a tilt of his finger inside of his pocket, he hears a burst of pain filled cries from the other side before they slowly died down into whimpers...

Then silence.

Sans chuckles as his grin stretch across his skull. 

The smile twitches before it twisted into a deep frown at the painful feeling in his head. He backs away from the doors, clutching at the hole in his head; his phalanges inside gripping at the edges as he feels an aching feeling deep inside his skull. He groans at the throbbing pain in his head, his other hand grabbing at the edges of inside his empty eye socket. 

Little sweat droplets, sliding down from his skull fall into the pure white snow while he stares down with empty sockets.

He tries to call out Pap's name but nothing was coming out but silent gasps.

Suddenly everything becomes fuzzy, blurry, edges turning black, a flash of green light.

before complete **bl͝a̧c̕k͢͝͝ń̛e̡͝şs. . .**

 **. . . .**  
-  
**___ _ _ _ _ _ _**  
**[Load?] < **  
[Quit?]  
-  
**[* LO AD IN G. . .]**  
_[* L...O AD IN G. . .]_  
___ _ _ _  
-  
Complete  
\- 

_“SANS! WAKE UP!”_

Eyelids slid open at the sound of his brother's voice.

Leaning over the wooden desk with the side of his head resting on top of his crossed arms; trying to calm the ache in his skull, the feeling felt almost uncomfortable before It slowly dissipates. Sans hated getting these headaches, they aren't all that cracked up to be. Sans looks up at his brother, with a half-lidded red eye, who was shaking his arm gently with his gloved hand. 

“mm? what's up, bro'?” Sans asks, he had move out of his arms to prop up his elbow on the desk as he prests his his head in his bony hand. A lazy smile on his face.

"SANS, YOU KNOW WE HAVE TO KEEP OUR EYES OPEN FOR ANY HUMANS! HOW AM I GOING TO GET MYSELF OUT OF THE ROYAL GUARD, IF I CAN'T KEEP A SINGLE HUMAN HAPPY?" Papyrus sighs heavily, placing his hands on his bony hips. "IT'LL BE DISASTORUS IF ONE GOT BY US, I EVEN MADE MORE OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI FOR ONE!" Papyrus then spins around, his red scarf swirling around, then suddenly holding a bowl of slightly discolored noodles with meatballs embeded in them. The bowl's color was a faded blue with some scratches here and there, a few of the edges were chipped. "NYEHEH, THEY WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO RESIST THE ALLURING SMELL!" he laughs as imaginary sparkles appeared around him.

His brother was so cool.

He doesn't know where he would be right now if it wasn't for him.

"don't worry, pap, i'll try to keep an eyesocket out for ya', ok?" Sans winks his empty eye.

It takes only a few moments before Papyrus reacts to it.

"SANNNSSS, THIS IS NO TIME FOR PUNS, YOU WOULD SCARE A HUMAN AWAY LIKE THAT. BUT, THANK YOU! NOW...." 

As he listens to his brother talk, his thoughts slowly begin drifting towards a certain old friend.

_Y'know? Maybe later he can go check up on the ol' girl. He hasn't heard from Tori in awhile after her complete breakdown._

_Guess that was mostly his fault, huh?_

_**Whoops.** _

\--  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, please be sure to leave a comment below if you want! I love reading your comments as they put a smile on my face and help keep me motivated;;
> 
> [!]:I really do wanna get to the part of writing out Undyne as she and Alphys were one of my favorite characters in the game.  
> [!]:No offense to any other Undyne fans, Sans has an extreme hatred for her according to Sour's AU. I don't know if that word was out of place or not, I would probably change it.  
> [?]:Did I write the brothers okay? I did my best to try to write out Sans POV. OTL;;


	6. A Promise Kept?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Tell me, do you believe saving them impossible?  
> Would you keep her Promise? 
> 
> -Yes
> 
> -No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The next chapter right now is being written up, and is when we finally get to meet our friendly neighborhood [redacted]
> 
> Honestly, when trying to do where how to save the reader and how to get both her and Aliza out alive without getting both of them killed by Toriel was kind of tough. Going back to when Toriel first gives you the food might end up with Toriel catching them red handed early, and possibily killing the reader again and drugging Aliza earlier or kill her. But that's just me, apologizes for any grammar/spelling errors, and if like their escape doesn't make any sense? Or that this isn't as detailed.
> 
> I had tried to mix the game and the comic lines together for Toriel, also what kind of Puzzles do you think Papyrus would put Aliza through? If they're really dangerous;

\--  
-  
**[Aliza's POV]**

Flowey finally speaks after watching Aliza rise up out of her supposed slump, tear stains show on her cheeks as she rises off of the floor with a kind of strength he feels he hasn't seen in a long time. He tells her that he will help her out after seeing that certain burning spark within her heart.

**Determination.**

_“...You will revive where you feel the most emotion at.”_

_“But you have only two choices:”_

_“Will you revive at a point to save your mother? “_

_“If you do this, there may or may not be a slim chance you'd get out alive. Or will you load at a point where Toriel is at her closest? “_

_“You might have a slim chance, depending on what you do. Moving fast would mean certain death, moving slow isn't any better either.”_

_“Keep in mind, you only have **one** choice, Aliza.”_

_“Your mother or your freedom?”_  
…. .

Flowey gives Aliza a calculating stare, his eye narrowed as he wonders what would she do? Is she going to choose the fastest, but quickest way out, or risk her life- earlier than expected, to save the life of the adult human? Sometimes he could never understand humans and their risking themselves to save another, it could be out of stupidity or some kind of bravery. 

Flashes of memories of you appear in her head, memories of you protecting Flowey and her from the flames, the sight of you being burnt, your injury was her fault. The way how she pushed you away. The death happening right before her eyes as she watched you be stabbed into the neck, blood gushed out as you stared at Aliza. With sadness and fear...for her. Your own child. 

Aliza had stared silently with wide eyes in shock while your body was thrown like a sack of potatoes, she still remembers seeing the light, that spark, fade from your eyes, the same color as hers, as you bled out onto the floor from your neck and from your mouth. Lifeless eyes.

Beyond that point, she doesn't remember but the feeling of how hoarse her voice was from screaming as tears rushed down her face. 

It was _her_ fault.

If only she could've warned you in time.

The thought made tears flow down her cheeks again.

Maybe you would've been still alive.

Aliza looks at the glitching screens in front of her, one showing her about to fling Flowey out through the raging flames as you watched; while the other shows Toriel's horrible, terrifying, face and piercing red eyes glaring at her and her mouth is wide showing sharp teeth.

Aliza walks forward not minding Flowey's stare.

Her hand reaches up in front of her before her hand lands on a screen.  
-  
_L O A D I N G_  
. . . . .  
=  
**[Complete]**  
**[*G o o d l u c k. . .]**  
-  
After Flowey was thrown out through the burnt through hole, Aliza turns back around to face her mother, staring at her in absolute fear and worry. Aliza notice Toriel approaching you with a terrifying look on her face, her gaze wide and glassy like, as she stared down at you, reaching into her long sleeves. 

“MAMA, BEHIND YOU!” Aliza screams over the roaring flames, her heart beating fast in her ears as she watches you turn around quickly, seeing Toriel's approaching form. You gasp and stumble up off of the floor, being careful not falling into the flames. 

Toriel's frightening gaze darts towards Aliza's small, trembling, form, at the sound of her scream before returning back to you. Toriel rushes forward, claws out, as she tries to hit you but you tried your best to dodge out of the way, nearly making it before her claws got a chance to take a swipe at your head.

Aliza needed to think of a way they could escape, she looks behind herself at the hole in the wall where she originally through Flowey out of. The flames weren't tall enough to stop them but maybe enough to not escape without any burns. The door, it might be quicker for Toriel to catch up with them.

“MAMA!”

Aliza calls out.

You turn your head towards Aliza then back to the large goat, staring down at you with a piercing, cold, gaze. 

-  
**[Your POV]**

You heard Aliza call out for you again as you walk backward from her menacing form, the hand she used to attack you with lifts up into fists, gathering up more fire around it. “You needn't worry, I will take care of Aliza for you in your place. I am doing this out of the goodness of my soul. You have proven to me that you are not fit to mother this child, after all, my dear,” Toriel calmly speaks while a hint of disappointment seep through her tone. “What a shame...”

_'...You're not fit to be a mother!'_

You shake your head from the thoughts, burying them somewhere deep into your mind and look around for something, anything to get you out of this situation. Something to defend yourself with, or an escape route? Anything!

“MAMA, OVER HERE!” Aliza calls out for you again, you turn your attention back to her over your shoulder, to see her wave over to the burnt through wall, gesturing towards it in a hurried fashion.

Jumping through that?!  
..  
It's worth a try?

“Keep your eyes on me, my dear.” 

You quickly turn back to Toriel just in time to see her fling more of her fireballs after you. Running away, you barely got out of the way of the raging flames, one would have hit your leg if you hadn't got out of the way in time. 

When you got closer to your daughter, you reach your arms up under hers to lift her trembling form up off of the ground and hold her close to you; burying her head in your chest and your arms wrap tightly around her. Your heart pounding fast, adrenaline was running through your veins, as thoughts pass through your mind. You needed to protect her, keep yourself alive enough for Aliza to escape.

If you survive long enough for her.

“DON'T YOU DARE!” the goat woman shouts out as you back up towards the hole entrance. You take one last look at the monster before turning around, jumping out through the hole, just before more flames were thrown your way.

As you were falling, Aliza and you were screaming while falling, you curl up a bit, hoping and silently pray to yourself that the two of you would survive this jump. 

Two of you let out an 'oof' when both of you fall right into strangely red-colored bushes, leaves had flown up out of the bushes at your landing, it had softened the blow a bit but it didn't soften it enough to warrant not feeling slight ache on your body from the fall. If You can survive a 1000 or something fall from the surface, then you were probably able to survive this...?

_Haha...haha..  
hah.._

_Everything ached...._

You almost feel like fainting right here and right now.

You're getting too old for any of this.

“Hey, you girls made it, wow, kinda reminds you of something doesn't it?” a boyish voice pipes up somewhere beside you, causing you to turn your head to the side to see the one-eyed flower standing a small distance from your head, his bottom eyelid had lifted up a little as if he was smiling. 

Judging by the look in his single eye, it looked as if he was kind of amused... and something in his eye flickers by, leaving you wondering what it was.

“Nice to see you too..” you sigh before quickly remembering about Aliza, you sit the both of you up just as Aliza wakes up, her grip on you was so tight her small knuckles had turned pale. She looks up at you with scared eyes as a few tears slip out through her eyes. “Aliza, sweetie? We're okay, shhh.” you shush her as you hold her close trying to comfort her, she mumble words about losing you but you shush her gently; telling her that you were alright, all of you were okay.

“Hey, I hate to interrupt your family time, but she's coming!” Flowey hisses.

Hearing footsteps that sounded hurried, you push yourself up with Aliza before going behind a wall to hide; holding Aliza close as your head rests on the top of her head. Flowey had disappeared into the ground as you hide, just before the footsteps run by where you was hiding at. They stop for only a moment before continuing onward towards somewhere.

Where was she going?

You thought to yourself, taking a peek out from behind the wall to see the large goat woman's departing back as she turns a corner. 

“You see overe there? That's our way out,” Flowey says, after popping up beside your feet. This, of course, made you jump slightly at his sudden appearance, doesn't help that you're on edge right now; thinking that somehow Toriel will end up finding you. “I could distract her and you two can make a run for it, but Aliza...” Flowey gazes over at Aliza, who in return gazes back at him silently and nods. Huh? “Alright, you two have to be quick, good luck.” 

And with that, he sinks back into the ground as well as leaving the both of you alone.

“Okay, 'Liz, I need you to stay close to me,” you say after kneeling down on one knee in front of her. You place your hands on both of her small, but bony shoulders, while her cold hands hold onto your wrists. “Everything is going to be okay. We're going to make it through this, alive. Understand?” you say, the last word ending on a soft note as you try your best to comfort her. With you holding her this close you can literally feel her shivering a little. 

“Yes, Mama.” Aliza murmurs, nodding her head.

You move to give a quick peck on her forehead before standing up with her only holding onto your hand, which is firmly holding onto her own. The both of you stay behind the wall as running footsteps appear.

**“WHERE ARE YOU!”**

You feel **s** omewhat put off at Toriel growling out loud as she runs off pass you in through the door **a** gain and this is what you believe is your chance. 

“Go!” you pull her with you as you start running and pushing your legs as fast as you could, with adrenaline pumping through your **v** eins as you hold on tight to Aliza. As the two of you are about to reach the corner, you suddenly h **e** ar a loud screech piercing through the air. You stop for a moment to turn your head to see Toriel chasing after you with glowing, fiery, like eyes, staring at you in rage, betrayal, hurt. Her sharp teeth bared in a snarl, screaming out words to give Aliza back to her.

You let o **u** t a frighten gasp as her feral like appearance brought fear deep into your **s** oul and fear for your child. You forcefully pull Aliza along as you continue running, turning the corner into the dark, eyes forward, while the large goat woman is hot on your trail

Even though the hall was dark it starts slowly clearing up the more you go down it and soon it clears it, and the more you got closer you notice the twin doors up ahead. Hope lights up in your chest at the sight of them, at the aspect of you two finally getting out somewhat safe.

Suddenly Aliza digs her heels into the ground, slowing you down and almost making you trip over your own feet because of that. Out of your surprise, she takes advantage of that to turn the opposite way from your intended direction. 

Right towards the mad goat mother.

Your heart skipped a beat.

“ALIZA!” You scream, turning to try to get her while her arms open wide; as if inviting the monster into her arms. You didn't understand why she just let go of you, why she kept doing this to you? You literately almost died if it was not for those flowers at the start, the two of you would have been dead from a fall like that. Her running off into danger like this isn't doing well for your heart either.

All thoughts went out the window while trying to reach out to grab Aliza, hoping that maybe, you'll have but a slim chance to get her away. You barely notice how there is no more growling, no more screeching and the way how tears begin to pour down her fur-covered cheeks. 

You couldn't lose your only child!

Wrapping your arms around your daughter, another pair of much bigger arms wrap themselves around the two of you and suddenly you feel yourself fall down to the ground while being engulfed in warmth and softness. Familiar smells of butterscotch and cinnamon drift through your nose. A rumbling sound comes behind you, cracks as something tears it way through the ground...

Then everything is silent.

Only the faint sound of whimpers echoes through the silence.

You feel something wet hit the side of your forehead.

“I-I am s-sorry, my children, I am so sorry, this is not me. This is not me at all,” You feel the both of you rising up to sit on your knees while Aliza is squished between you and the goat mother. Hearing the shaky tone to her voice, she keeps repeating sorry as her arms around you tighten slightly. Whimpering. "I did not mean to cause you harm." Toriel tries to explain, hiccuping.

"T-Toriel?" you say, still somewhat trembling from the recent events.

She pushes herself back away from your, now placing her hands on top of your shoulder, gazing down at you with eyes that held deep regret and sorrow.

"My... friends, we have been stuck down here for so long, with so little, that we have lost ourselves. All you will find out there is danger in every corner, hunger, desperation, sorrow, fear." Toriel sobs, gripping your shoulders firmly now. "Please, do not leave me alone, I only want what's best for you, I can protect you both...!" 

"Miss Toriel?" you hear a small voice speak up, you glance down at Aliza in your arms, who is gazing up at Toriel. She moves her hand up to place it gently on Toriel's fur covered cheek. Toriel had let out a gasp at the touch. "Thank you, but we can't stay here, right, Mama?” Aliza says, glancing up at you, tears shimmering in her eyes.

She's right, but, how many times do you have to go through this before either of you die down here? How long would you survive through all of this? You almost had a brush with death for how many times now? Toriel, even though she attacked you, she still cared for you as a mother would.

“She's right, you fed us, gave us a bed to rest our heads, even taking us in when you didn't have to. Even being kind towards us despite the dire situation you're in. But, I feel like it's time for us to go now. No matter how dangerous it is out there, we have to find a way back.” You say, tears start building up in your eyes and you wipe them away. “..Thank you for taking care of us, Toriel.” you end softly, with a small smile on your face.

Toriel stares down at you both in a moment of silence until she closes her eyes. You let Aliza out of your hold before gently pushing the goat woman's hands off of your shoulders and move to stand up off of the ground while she covers up her face silently with her hands. You give her one look before walking over towards the Double doors with your daughter by your side.

You move to try to push the stone doors open but not without hearing Toriel speak up behind you.

“...Promise me, my children. Promise me you will help us?” The both of you turn to gaze over at her, to see the goat woman looking up at you with wide eyes as her hands rest in her lap. “Will you?”

She seemed so hopeful and fragile right now that this made you think carefully about your next choice of words. Would you even be able to help them? How would you even be able to keep that promise if the creatures out there would rather kill you and your child than let you save them?

Maybe there would be a chance?

You look into her eyes as you open your mouth to speak, already making your decision.

“I promise,” you reply, giving her a comforting look, even though the chances of you trying to save them seem low, that doesn't mean you could at least try. It only means that you will have to try to protect Aliza even more out there as long as you can.

“I promise too,” Aliza says, smiling at Toriel when she glanced at her and Toriel lets out a sigh of relief as a watery smile appears on her face. She stands up off of the ground and watches as the two of you turn your attention back to the doors. 

You push it open with both of your hands, letting light and a cold breeze seep through the opening crack.

Once fully open, you grab Aliza's hand leading her outside to what could be down the road of despair and depravity or hope and mercy.

Somewhere nearby, a flower sinks back into the ground after witnessing the scene unfold in front of it.  
. . . .  
_* Guess he was wrong about them._

\--  
-  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question for this chapter: What do you guys think of the recent Horrortale comic update for chapter one? Are you excited for chapter 2?  
> How old do you headcanon Mama!Reader to be?
> 
> Did you spot the clue?


	7. Welcome to Snowdin...Kind of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that was a safe prank.
> 
>  
> 
> [Warning, some shift between POVs happens in this chapter.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally chapter two is out and I can finally start updating again
> 
> now we play the waiting game for part 2
> 
> I don't know how I feel for this chapter, excuse me for any rushness, OOCness and all of those goodies.
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave a critique!
> 
> After a while, I've decided to try my hand at Pair-bonding and see where it goes down from there- Still I thank all of you for your comments and ideas, I hope I'll be able to deliver them to you. OTL

-  
Walking out of the ruins, the doors close back behind them with a small creek and green plant like limbs tie themselves together across the door; granting no more entrances into the ruins again. You look around at the snow-covered ground, the snowflakes you believe are falling down from the misty ceiling above you, strange how the mist has a pink color to it. They drift down slowly as the cold wind blows them and they gently fall down to rest on your form.

The trees that stood tall were blackened with no leaves or anything on their branches and beyond those trees go deep into the woods. As the both of you walk forward, hearing the snow crunch underneath your feet. Aliza, you wish you could find her some shoes to wear in this. You haven't had time to think much about it, but in this condition, she could get sick. 

You try to pick her up but Aliza stubbornly refuses your help, claiming that you need your strength and that she'll only slow you down. A poor excuse in your opinion. You pick her up anyway, cradling her small form in your arms despite her constant refusals and she settles down with a small cute pout. 

“You didn't have to carry me, mama, I was fine.” Aliza protests, her arms crossed over her chest.

“...Even so, you need your rest more than me and that reminded me...Aliza! Why on earth would you do that back there? ” you scolded, watching as she looks down with a hint of guilt written on her face. Even if both of you had gotten out of there with only a few scrapes, that didn't squash the fear swelling up within you at the thought of your daughter, being eaten alive. 

And you wouldn't be able to do anything about it due to your weaken state. Toriel, despite being the kindest...goat woman she ever met, was still dangerous in her current state. “She could've hurt you or even worse! Of course, I'm happy that we got out alive, but not if something happens to you...” you sigh sadly, your hold on her tighten only a little as you step over a tree's limb and continue on. 

“...If I didn't....” Aliza trails off and you wonder what she was going to say before you suddenly feel like something is watching you. 

You feel the hairs on your neck rises as you stop in place, searching around for someone, but with no luck, as it was too dark in the woods, but you can see very faintly. 

 

“What's wrong...!” she asks and the two of you flinch at the sound of snapping somewhere on your right; causing you to turn quickly to look over there to see a shadowy figure rush by behind the trees.  
Aliza gasps at more snapping noises happening around you and you keep turning around trying to pinpoint the sounds until a loud cracking noise appears behind you. Looking back, you notice the tree limb you passed had cracked in two...

“Oh my god...” you whisper, backing up as you stare at the broken branch with widening eyes. The branch was too thick to be broken by a normal human being unless they had the necessary tools to break it, whoever broke it, is the one that is following you.

“I-is someone there?” Aliza asks, fear evident in her voice trying her best to spot anyone. You hold Aliza closer to yourself protectively, ready to run if you have to. “Hello?” 

“...W-We have to get out of--- AH!” you begin as you turn around, only for you to find a skeleton monster with a cracked skull, staring up at you both with two empty, black, sockets. 

The two of you scream as you flinch back in fright, only for you to slip and fall backward in the freezing snow on your back. You shiver as you feel the cold seep in through your clothes while Aliza is clutched tightly to you shivering as well, but more so from being scared. Your heart is beating so fast in your chest as you try to take deep breaths to calm down then move to push yourself up a bit using one arm as the other holds her; staring up at the skeleton that started laughing.

You don't even bother questioning about how a skeleton is even alive and moving around.  
If there's a giant lady goat, a talking flower with one eyeball, and you somehow surviving a really long drop, it doesn't say anywhere that there shouldn't be a walking and talking skeleton on the list.  
But it didn't stop you from being scared at the sight as you only saw these things in movies, cartoons... the skeleton in your old biology class.  
It's still really weird.

“heh, the old sneaking up on them and scaring them shitless trick...it's always funny,” he says, his deep like voice filled with amusement and his hands is stuffed in his jacket's pockets. Aliza calms down a bit to pull back from your to look at the skeleton man, eyebrows furrowed up with a small frown on her face. 

It's like he enjoyed scaring you both and almost causing you to have an early heart attack. Didn't help much with his grin and....unsettling and ragged appearance: His bones had a bit of off coloring to them and he was wearing what looks like a faded, blue, parka with unkempt fur lining the hood and white shirt underneath with a red stain. Black basketball shorts with white lines on the side and tennis shoes. 

The red stain on his shirt didn't help either, instantly making you wary of the monster as he steps closer.

“hey, the two of you are humans, right? heh, that's hilarious, you two must be really close, huh? well, I'm sans, sans the skeleton,” he introduces himself, with a closed eye smile, a smile that gave off a friendly look, meant to ease your worries. “need a hand, pal?” he offers out his bony hand to you with only one eye socket open.  
You stare warily at the hand being offered to you and you briefly notice the slight twitching of his index finger- phalanges you believe they call them. You don't even know if you should even take the hand, because what if it was nothing but a trap?  
“something, wrong? c'mon, let me help you up. it looks like it's really cold down there.” the skeleton says, noticing your hesitance. 

Saying nothing, Aliza and you were pretty much quiet and not saying anything, you reach your free hand to place it in his. His hand being only a bit bigger than your own, and suddenly you gasp when he clasps down on your own and you feel something sharp poking against your palm. 

Now both of his eyes were open to reveal a flaring, red, light in his right eye, glaring down at you as his grin grow wider.

**“gotcha.”**

You scream in pain as something drills, digging, and tearing, deep into your hand, down to the bone. Blood pours down from your joined hands, dripping into the snow, seeping through his phalanges, while you grab at his bony wrists to try to force him to let you go. But his strong grip on you wasn't budging at all, making you endure this sharp pain.

You wanted it to stop!

_Stop!_

**STOP!**

“you sure are a screamer aren't 'cha? pretty loud too.” he says, eye sockets empty, watching you try to struggle desperately out of his hold while tears rush down your cheeks, letting out pathetic whimpers, while the baby human just sits back there and watch in horror as you beg for him to please, please, let go. “huh, what's that? you want me to let you go...? suit yourself.” 

 

Aliza feels like she couldn't do anything, hearing her mother scream like that in pain shook her down to the core as she just sits back on the ground and watches. 

Even as he let you go, she can even feel tears well up in her eyes seeing you in so much pain and she gets up to rush over to you in worry, her small hands is placed on your shoulder as you look down at your injured hand, faint whimpering as you kneel down on the ground after being finally freed from him. “Mama!” Aliza cries, she didn't like seeing her like this. “Mama, are you okay! Mama?”

“I-I'm okay, mama's okay...” you reassure her, at least try to, but it didn't help calm her nerves and shaking limbs. The brunette gasps at the grotesque sight of the drilled hole in your hand and the blood flowing out of the wound.

Aliza turns to glare at the skeleton who hurt her mother, but her glare didn't phase him one bit.

“what's that funny look for, kid? think you could scare me? c'mon, it was just a little prank,” he says, shrugging his shoulder. “get a grip.” Sans scoffs. “i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but, uh...i don't have the appetite.” he drawls in his baritone like voice. 

Then slowly you turn to look back at him as he moves his hand back to his self so his other bony like hand can press the switch on the side of the torture device- You're not sure what to even call it, but it sure isn't a good prank device, making the drill turn repeatedly as the blood, your blood, and pieces of ripped off skin, flies off of it. 

To think that after leaving the ruins, the two of you already encountered another creature right after escaping the mother goat. And this quickly? Unlike with her, this one didn't share the same remorse in his actions as the goat woman did earlier. He seemed a bit more... ruthless. 

What if it was Aliza instead of you that had gotten hurt?

You shake the frightening thoughts out of your head, not wanting to even think about your only daughter being hurt or even killed. 

You honestly would rather yourself instead of an innocent child.

You push yourself to slowly stand up off of the ground, with your injured hand clutched to your chest, as you to take a few steps to stand a bit in front of Aliza; the skeleton watching your every move, almost similar to how a predator views its prey.

After standing up, you briefly notice how short he was compared to you. He barely reaches up to your chin level from what you can tell. Sans just follows you with that eerie, glowing, red beam in his socket.

The side of his ever-present grin twitches up, noticing your protective stance, as he stuffs his hand back into his pocket after 'cleaning' the drill. “heh, so you have a backbone, huh? cute, but like i said, lady, i don't have the appetite right now for you or your baby human. but my brother, papyr--” Sans is soon interrupted by a loud voice calling out for him, it almost sounded nasally. *

“SANS!!!! SANS, WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU TALKING TO YOURSELF AGAIN?” 

You and Aliza quickly turn to look in the direction towards where the loud voice is coming from. You're already dealing with one monster on his own, having another come in is worse than only one being in the area. Your uninjured hand comes down to Aliza's shoulder to pull her in closer to you as the voice continues to call out for the creature in front of you. 

“SANS!! I'M DYING FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE! SANS!” 

“..that'll be my brother now,” a moment later, you hear chuckling coming from the skeleton again before you feel a bony hand grab a firm hold on your forearm, causing you to gasp in surprise as he roughly grabs Aliza by her frail wrist. You try to struggle out of his phalanges wrapped tightly around your arm. But that only made his grip on you grow tighter. ”we better hide ya' both, 'Mama'.” 

_"Wh...!?” you start before he suddenly yanks the both of you back from your original spot; pulling you away to somewhere to be apparently hidden away from the other creature._

...  
..  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Puzzling Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Aliza meet another skeleton creature who introduces you to the wonderful world of puzzles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went through a slump, but I'm glad I'm out of it and got hit by that sweet, sweet, inspiration.
> 
> I tried my best to write this out, apologises for the spelling/grammar errors, I might cone back and edit this
> 
> Also apparently sans never ate people?

“quick, hide behind that conveniently shaped corpse.” 

You stare in horror at the sight of a rather large, rotting, body hanging from the tree by the rope tied around the ankles. It almost looks like it's been here for a while with some pieces of missing skin, showing a bit of bone underneath the flesh. 

It swings back and forth gently from the breeze. 

You're wondering why, WHY, must Aliza and you hide behind that? A rotting corpse no less. You didn't want your child seeing this! Not to mention use this as a hiding spot of all places?!

“c'mon, don't be a deadbeat.”

D-did he just tell a pun?

Really?

Before you had the chance to protect, asking why can't you both just hide behind a tree for a decent 'hiding spot'-- you're suddenly shoved forward into the lifeless, cold, body. The disguising scent you smell from afar is stronger now that you're closer. You jump back screaming as a wave of nausea rises up within you due to the strong, putrid smell overwhelming your senses. 

Aliza has her nose covered as she stared up at the corpse in the tree, she was having second thoughts of hiding behind it. She never actually seen a corpse before, not to mention one up close like this. She had actually flinched back at the sight after being forcefully pushed over to it like you. It was nasty, and she didn't want to do it, but its a chance to hide and sneak away to safe--

Your frighten scream made her turn quickly to look over towards your shivering figure. "Mama?!" Aliza calls, grabbing a hold of your ahoulders. You didn't respond as you continue to stare fearfully up at the body with your mouth covered by both of your hands.

"Mama!?" Aliza calls again.

“geez, you just had to scream didn't ya'?” Sans comments, annoyed by the loud noise from you. He just shrugs his shoulders as he places his hands back into his pocket. “heh, ah well, did all I could do to help. ” the skeleton looks to the right, hearing heavy footsteps getting closer.

“SANS WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?! SANS?” 

You with Aliza turn your heads quickly to the right to see a tall, skeletal figure grow closer until you're able to see the creature clearly in the light.

What was supposed to be pitch black eye sockets, are shrunken down abnormally, sort of resembling two pupils on his skull in a cartoony like fashion. Aliza softly whimpers beside you, taking a step back while her legs were shaking slightly. 

_He's so tall..._

You shake your head out of your fearful thoughts to move over to stand in front of her in a protective like stances, making her move back with you as he got closer. You let your gaze quickly roam over his tall, intimidating, form.

The skeleton appears to be male? His bones were slightly off-colored, sort of like the short one. He's wearing a red, tattered, scarf-like cape, along with red colored boots and gloves to match it, although they seem a bit faded. 

He also wore a white chest plate that had a few scratches on it here and there with blue briefs and a golden belt. What mostly disturbed you were the red stains on its long teeth that look crooked, chipped and a few even look like they had parts broken off of them; making them look almost sharp instead of blunt. 

The creature's shrunken eye sockets decide to finally land on your frighten forms. 

Was this it?

Were you both finally going to die out of your own stupidity to keep quiet?

 

“A...A HUMAN?! SANS IT'S A HUMAN!” the tall skeleton shouts in an excited manner, almost hurting your ear drums with his shouting, crazed like eyes from his sockets suddenly bulge out of his supposedly empty sockets; you're starting to wonder if he had eyes within his skull that come out at will?! His gloved finger is pointing towards and for some reason, there are sparkles floating about his head.... or maybe that was a part of your imagination? 

“sure is... two to be exact, bro.” sans chuckles, gesturing his head towards Aliza behind you. You then move to push Aliza further behind you as you give a quick glare in his direction then suddenly, you're grabbed up by your wrist to be pick up off of the ground. y You cry out when he lifts you up by the hand that had a drill torn into it. 

“I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SANS-- TWO HUMANS? NYHEHEH!! THIS IS THE MOST JOYOUS OF DAYS!” the tall skeleton happily says, his eyes sparkling and watering up as he stares up at you before reaching quickly to scoop up your daughter who let out a small scream. “THEY EVEN COME IN DIFFERENT SIZES!”

You whimper as he holds onto your badly injured hand, causing sharp pain within the wound that almost made you want to shout out at him to let you go. But you bit your lip, who knows what the skeleton creatures are capable of? You had, after all, got a sneak peek of it from the one named Sans.

“I DID IT, SANS! LOOK I CAUGHT THE LAST PAIR OF HUMANS! I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD TAKE THE BAIT!” Papyrus cheers, swinging you slightly as your legs kick in the air. You glance over to see Sans just staring at you with that wide grin on his face with that ominous red light in his socket half-lidded. 

“yup, pretty stupid...” Sans replies, gazing up at tou with that smug look on his face. 

“Please put us dow--!” Aliza tries to say, watching as you try to reach up to tug at his wrist and she is interrupted by his loud, scratchy-like voice. 

“HMM... BUT HOW UNUSUAL FOR TWO OF YOU TO BE SUCH EASY TARGETS,” he says, a suspicious look on his face as he looks between you; completely ignoring your tugging at his bony wrist. 

He thinks for a moment before realization appears on his face, he drops you to the cold ground to point his finger up; but not before giving a quick glance down at your form with what you think is...an apologetic look? 

“OF COURSE!!” The taller skeleton shouts, you groan, holding onto your wrist before you look up at him to see him still holding onto Aliza. Who looks like she pretty much gave up trying to get out of his vice grip. “HOW DID I NOT SEE THIS? THE SCREAMING WHICH WAS AN OBVIOUS WAY TO DRAW IN MY ATTENTION?! ” Suddenly, he drops her on top of you, making you let out an 'OOF!' and his tattered cape flares out behind him as he points down at you both in a heroic-like pose. 

“THEY ARE FEIGNING WEAKNESS TO LOWER MY GUARD, SANS! PRETENDING TO BE WEAK, LIMP, AND USELESS IS JUST THE START OF THEIR DEVIOUS PLAN TO OUTSMART ME!” 

Adjusting yourself so you have Aliza wrap up in a protective hold as she just lies in your arms, flopped over like a fish. What is wrong with your child? You thought, glancing down at her to see she's still lying face down in your chest-- her arms just hang on the side. You shake Aliza gently and she lets out a moaning sound before raising her arms up to clutch at your back weakly. “W-Wait, what are you even talking about?” you ask, feeling confused by this whole conversation. 

 

“NO NEED TO KEEP UP THIS ACT OF IGNORANCE, HUMAN!! YOU THOUGHT YOU ALMOST HAD ME BAMBOOZLED?! NO, INSTEAD, IT FAILED AND IT WAS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THAT HAVE TURNED THE TABLES ON YOU! NYEHEHEH! ” boasts the skeleton, named Papyrus? 

Sparkles appear around him again while his red-scarf cape continues to flare out as he stands proudly with his hand on his chest. You stare up at him even more confused than before.

“...What?! I don't even...” you stutter, not sure on what kind of response would you give to that? And where did the sparkles even come from? 

“whoa, paps. sweet deduction skills there. Might be wiser to...uh, skip the puzzles and take them straight to number five.” Sans suggests, shrugging his shoulders. 

Number five? 

“...TOO RISKY!! WE WILL PREPARE AS USUAL!!” Papyrus loudly declares, quickly pointing his gloved finger at Sans. “DO YOU HEAR ME, BROTHER?!!!” Papyrus shouts, louder than he was before, forcing Aliza to cover her ears and mutter a small 'ow'.

“god, yes, could'ya ease up on the screaming? I'm like two feet away from y--”

“MANAGE YOUR STATIONS!!!” Papyrus exclaims, both interrupting and causing Sans to flinch back from his unnecessary shouting in his... ears...? Papyrus then starts to run off, shouting behind him for Sans to hurry before you both try to escape! Don't just sit there! Sans agrees half-heartedly before his gaze slides over to your forms as you move to help Aliza up with you.

Feeling his gaze on you, you hesitantly look his way to see his glowing eye looking directly at you.

“Um...?” you mutter, feeling uneasy under his intense stare and wishing that he would turn his gaze away from you.  
"you had to be a screamer didn't ya, mama?" he scoffs, before he begins to walk away with snow crunching under his shoes and starts heading after his more hyperactive brother. “thanks for giving me more work to do.” 

“Hey, wait--!” you move to reach your uninjured hand out towards him and in a blink of an eye he disappeared. “H-huh, did—did he just disappear? Aliza, did you just see that?” you stutter, staring at the shoe prints where he was standing at. 

You look towards Aliza who was watching the skeleton before looking up at you with a shrug, sort of confused with the situation like you.

…

What was waiting for you up ahead?  
\----

After walking down the snowy path, you soon find yourselves in an area with a wide icy plot in front of you while creatures standing on the other side of a path of ice. Sans has his eyes closed and appears to be...napping(?) while Papyrus is standing tall and proud with his hands propped up on his bony hips. You move your hand on Aliza's frail shoulder and tighten your grip slightly as you stop near the icy ground then you look down when you feel yourself accidentally almost step on something hard and end up finding a small blue and round orb laying innocently down in front of you with a faint glow emanating from it. It sort of resembles a jewel.

“What is this?” Aliza asks, bending down to pick up the small object. She looks at it curiously in her hand, fascinated by the pretty glow from it. You pick up the one in front of you, feeling the smooth and cold surface in your hand as you listen to Papyrus speak-- well yell.

“...AND SO IT BEGINS! HUMAN, I CHALLENGE YOU TWO TO CROSS THIS SPACE USING THE MAGICAL ORBS I JUST GAVE YOU. WE WILL SEE HOW CLEVER YOU TWO REALLY ARE-- RIGHT SANS?” Papyrus says, quickly glancing over at his napping brother before going off again explaining about the puzzles each having a special rule! But he soon trails off, looking stumped on remembering something he forgot. He looks to the side at his brother with a helpless expression, asking for his help.

After Sans is wakened up, he helps out his brother by explaining about how many puzzles there are and how many freebies you have to flash to have them help you out. It sounds simple enough with the way how they explained it, but you can't help but feel wary as you glance down at the icy path. You ignore the brewing argument happening between the brothers while thoughts start appearing in your head, wondering what if they had done something to the ice to make you fall through?! How are you both even going to get out of this?

"...FUDDGEDABOUD THE _GODDAMN_ FRISBEE." 

You shake your head, getting rid of anxious thoughts before taking a quick glance towards the skeletons then look down at the young brunette; taking notice of the determined look on her face and...a hint of worry?

"Aliza?" you call softly.

You call for her again and her face returns to normal, letting a small smile appear on her face-- one that didn't reach her eyes. 

You were about to say something before you're interrupted by Papyrus.

"ENOUGH! HUMANS, YOU MAY NOW PROCEED ONWARD! THOSE ORBS WILL PROTECT YOU!" Papyrus announces, leaving an irritated Sans alone beside him and this time it looks like his permanent grin have somehow turned into a frown.

Well you thought it was permanent...

You take a deep breath and hope that the two of you will get through these puzzles safely. You're about to take a step forward after Aliza.

Suddenly...

**SNAP.**

You just stand there frozen as everything happens in slow motion. You feel as if you can't breathe, everything in your mind shut down while your eyes follow down to the ground. Where a small body had fallen into the red stained snow.

Something rolls out towards your feet before stopping in front of you.

_Lifeless (E/C) eyes stare right up at you._

"A-Aliza...?" you whisper, continuing to stare blankly down at it. Her. 

You fall down to your knees, letting the orb fall out of your hand. You shakily reach your hands out towards the severed head, not exactly touching.

_Your daughter._

_Your baby._

_Your only light._

You look slowly up at the skeletons to see them not perturbed by this at all. Tears are falling down your cheeks as you continue to stare at them.

_Whywhywhywhywhy._

"M-My Baby..." you whisper.

Your vision dark ends and the voices start sounding fuzzy and you saw a flash of green.

"WHATS WRONG HUMAN? WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE? THIS ISNT A TIME TO TAKE A BREAK!" Papyrus asks, looking at you with a confused look. You look towards the ground again, you can feel something like an ache in your heart, making you clutch at your chest.

"SAN...! SANS??!!"

You didn't hear or see what else happen before everything went black.

...  
..  
\-------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you wish, it puts a smile on my face to receive comments!  
> <3


End file.
